Complete list of console commands/T-U
This is the convars/concommands for Left 4 Dead arranged from T-U. Prev | Next tank_attack_range : 50 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Distance from Survivor that tank triggers own swing. tank_auto_swing : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : tank_burn_duration_expert : 40 : , "sv", "cheat" : Number of seconds a burning Tank takes to die tank_burn_duration_hard : 35 : , "sv", "cheat" : Number of seconds a burning Tank takes to die tank_burn_duration_normal : 30 : , "sv", "cheat" : Number of seconds a burning Tank takes to die tank_burn_duration_vs : 30 : , "sv", "cheat" : Number of seconds a burning Tank takes to die tank_fist_radius : 15 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : tank_ground_pound_duration : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : tank_ground_pound_reveal_distance : 500 : , "sv", "cheat" : tank_raffle_debug : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Fill the tank raffle with dummy values for debugging tank_stuck_failsafe : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : tank_stuck_time_choose_new_target : 2 : , "sv", "cheat" : tank_stuck_time_suicide : 10 : , "sv", "cheat" : tank_stuck_visibility_tolerance_choose_new_target : 5 : , "sv", "cheat" : tank_stuck_visibility_tolerance_suicide : 15 : , "sv", "cheat" : tank_swing_arc : 180 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : tank_swing_duration : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Duration of the actual swing tank_swing_fast_interval : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Interval between tank swings when he is clearing zombies out of his path tank_swing_interval : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Interval between tank swings tank_swing_miss_interval : 1 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Interval between tank swings after a miss tank_swing_physics_prop_force : 4 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Multiplier for tank hitting a phys prop. tank_swing_range : 56 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Range of the actual swing tank_swing_yaw : 80 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : tank_throw_aim_error : 100 : , "sv", "cheat" : Margin of error for Easy mode Tank rock throws tank_throw_allow_range : 250 : , "sv", "cheat" : How far away our victim must be before we'll try to throw debris at them tank_throw_lead_time_factor : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : How much to lead a moving target tank_throw_loft_rate : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Beyond no-loft range, Tank adds this angle/distance when throwing tank_throw_max_loft_angle : 30 : , "sv", "cheat" : Maximum loft angle for Tank throw angle adjustment tank_throw_min_interval : 8 : , "sv", "cheat" : Minimum interval between Tank rock throws tank_visibility_tolerance_suicide : 60 : , "sv", "cheat" : tank_windup_time : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Time from intent to swing that swing actually happens. team_desired : 0 : , "user", "print", "server_can_execute", "ss" : Desired team and team member name on server join team_desired2 : 0 : , "user", "print", "server_can_execute", "ss_added" : Desired team and team member name on server join terror_ammo_multiplier : 2 : , "sv", "cheat" : Test_CreateEntity : cmd : : test_dispatcheffect : cmd : : Test a clientside dispatch effect. Usage: test_dispatcheffect Defau Test_EHandle : cmd : : test_entity_blocker : cmd : : Test command that drops an entity blocker out in front of the player. test_freezeframe : cmd : : Test the freeze frame code. Test_InitRandomEntitySpawner : cmd : : Test_Loop : cmd : : Test_Loop - loop back to the specified loop start point unconditionally. Test_LoopCount : cmd : : Test_LoopCount - loop back to the specified loop start point the specified # of times. Test_LoopForNumSeconds : cmd : : Test_LoopForNumSeconds - loop back to the specified start point for the specified # of seconds. test_outtro_stats : cmd : : test_point : cmd : : test_progression_loop : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Allow a team of nothing but bots, advance through maps and loop back to start test_progression_loop_rotate_maps : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : When looping, advance to the next map when reach end of campaign test_progression_loop_time : 3 : , "sv", "cheat" : When looping, stay in each map for at most the amount of time, in minutes, specified test_progression_restarts_before_rotate : 4 : , "sv", "cheat" : When looping and rotating, how many times to restart before moving to next campaign Test_ProxyToggle_EnableProxy : cmd : : Test_ProxyToggle_EnsureValue : cmd : : Test_ProxyToggle_EnsureValue Test_ProxyToggle_SetValue : cmd : : Test_RandomChance : cmd : : Test_RandomChance - Roll the dice and maybe run the command following the percenta Test_RandomizeInPVS : cmd : : Test_RandomPlayerPosition : cmd : : Test_RemoveAllRandomEntities : cmd : : Test_RunFrame : cmd : : Test_SendKey : cmd : : Test_SpawnRandomEntities : cmd : : Test_StartLoop : cmd : : Test_StartLoop - Denote the start of a loop. Really just defines a named point you can jump to. Test_StartScript : cmd : : Start a test script running.. Test_Wait : cmd : : Test_WaitForCheckPoint : cmd : : testhudanim : cmd : : Test a hud element animation. Arguments: texture_budget_background_alpha : 128 : , "a" : how translucent the budget panel is texture_budget_panel_bottom_of_history_fraction : 0 : , "a" : number between 0 and 1 texture_budget_panel_height : 284 : , "a" : height in pixels of the budget panel texture_budget_panel_width : 512 : , "a" : width in pixels of the budget panel texture_budget_panel_x : 0 : , "a" : number of pixels from the left side of the game screen to draw the budget panel texture_budget_panel_y : 450 : , "a" : number of pixels from the top side of the game screen to draw the budget panel think_limit : 10 : , "rep", "cl" : Maximum think time in milliseconds, warning is printed if this is exceeded. thirdperson : cmd : : Switch to thirdperson camera. thirdperson_mayamode : cmd : : Switch to thirdperson Maya-like camera controls. thirdpersonshoulder : cmd : : Switch to thirdperson-shoulder camera. thread_test_tslist : cmd : : thread_test_tsqueue : cmd : : threadpool_cycle_reserve : cmd : : Cycles threadpool reservation by powers of 2 threadpool_run_tests : cmd : : timedemo : cmd : : Play a demo and report performance info. timedemo_vprofrecord : cmd : : Play a demo and report performance info. Also record vprof data for the span of the demo timedemoquit : cmd : : Play a demo, report performance info, and then exit timeleft : cmd : : prints the time remaining until the next mission timerefresh : cmd : : Profile the renderer. tir_maxpitch : 15 : , "cheat", "cl" : TrackIR Max Pitch tir_maxroll : 90 : , "cheat", "cl" : TrackIR Max Roll tir_maxx : 4 : , "cheat", "cl" : TrackIR Max X tir_maxy : 6 : , "cheat", "cl" : TrackIR Max Y tir_maxyaw : 90 : , "cheat", "cl" : TrackIR Max Yaw tir_maxz : 1 : , "cheat", "cl" : TrackIR Max Z toggle : cmd : : Toggles a convar on or off, or cycles through a set of values. toggle_duck : cmd : : toggleconsole : cmd : : Show/hide the console. togglescores : cmd : : Toggles score panel tongue_allow_voluntary_release : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Can a Smoker let go with his tongue by clicking or turning away? tongue_bend_point_deflection : 5 : , "sv", "cheat" : How far off the first obstacle the tongue bends. tongue_bend_point_needs_LOS : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Does a bent tongue still need LOS from the bend point? tongue_break_from_damage_amount : 50 : , "sv", "cheat" : How much damage to the smoker makes him let go of his victim. tongue_choke_damage_amount : 10 : , "sv", "cheat" : How much damage the choke does. tongue_choke_damage_interval : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : How often the choke does damage. tongue_cone_start_tolerance : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : How wide the cone is for a tongue hit. tongue_debug : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Print debug info for tongue tongue_dropping_to_ground_time : 2 : , "sv", "cheat" : A miss or a wall hit will wait this long before pulling back. tongue_fire_hit_mulligan : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : If we break after a hit this soon, and we broke for a good reason, then treat as a miss for the fire timer, not a hit. tongue_fly_speed : 1000 : , "sv", "cheat" : How fast a tongue flies through the air. tongue_force_break : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Force an existing attached tongue to break, for debugging tongue_gravity_force : 4000 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : The speed that gravity tries to pull us downwards while being tongued. tongue_health : 100 : , "sv", "cheat" : Tongue health tongue_hit_delay : 20 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : How long a smoker must wait to shoot his tongue after a hit, from the time he lets go. tongue_kill_smoker_on_detach : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : Do we kill the smoker when they take enough damage to detach the tongue? tongue_los_forgiveness_time : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : A traveling tongue can lose LOS for this amount of time and still hit. tongue_miss_delay : 15 : , "sv", "cheat" : How long a smoker must wait to shoot his tongue after a miss. tongue_no_progress_break_interval : 10 : , "sv", "cheat" : How long of the victim making no progress until we break the tongue. tongue_no_progress_choke_early_ambush_delay : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Use a smaller delay if the smoker started choking us from behind. So this plus TongueNoProgressChokeTime equals the earliest st tongue_no_progress_choke_early_delay : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : We won't think about ground choking for this long after the hit. So this plus TongueNoProgressChokeTime equals the earliest sta tongue_no_progress_choke_time : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : If our victim doesn't make tongue_no_progress_tolerance progress towards in this time, start to hurt him. tongue_no_progress_damage_interval : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : How long of the victim making no progress until we start choking him. tongue_no_progress_tolerance : 25 : , "sv", "cheat" : If our victim doesn't make this much progress in tongue_no_progress_release_time, start to hurt him. tongue_player_dropping_to_ground_time : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : How long after the tongue disconnects will a player need to wait. tongue_range : 750 : , "sv", "cheat" : How far a smoker can shoot his tongue. tongue_release_fatigue_penalty : 2500 : , "sv", "cheat" : How much fatigue the victim gets when released, to slow him down. tongue_start_pull_delay : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : How long from tongue contact to tongue pulling. tongue_unbend : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : Can the smoker tongue unbend? tongue_vertical_choke_dot : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : DotProduct between tongue and vertical required to start choking. tongue_vertical_choke_height : 40 : , "sv", "cheat" : Need to have victim this high off ground to choke him. tongue_vertical_choke_time_off_ground : 0 : , "sv", "cheat" : Need to have victim off ground for this long to choke him. tongue_victim_acceleration : 30 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : Acceleration while tongued. tongue_victim_accuracy_penalty : 0 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : How much someone's accuracy suffers while being dragged by a tongue. tongue_victim_max_speed : 175 : , "cheat", "rep", "cl" : The fastest the tongue can get you going. tp_schedule_post_think : 1 : , "sv", "cheat" : Schedule post-think operations to run at 10hz travel_distance : cmd : : Build the shortest path from the previously marked area to the currently selected one and print the length of that path. tv_clients : cmd : : Shows list of connected SourceTV clients. tv_enable : 0 : : Activates SourceTV on server. tv_msg : cmd : : Send a screen message to all clients. tv_nochat : 0 : , "a", "user" : Don't receive chat messages from other SourceTV spectators tv_port : 27020 : : Host SourceTV port tv_record : cmd : : Starts SourceTV demo recording. tv_relay : cmd : : Connect to SourceTV server and relay broadcast. tv_retry : cmd : : Reconnects the SourceTV relay proxy. tv_status : cmd : : Show SourceTV server status. tv_stop : cmd : : Stops the SourceTV broadcast. tv_stoprecord : cmd : : Stops SourceTV demo recording. ui_posedebug_fade_in_time : 0 : , "cheat", "norecord", "cl" : Time during which a new pose activity layer is shown in green in +posedebug UI ui_posedebug_fade_out_time : 0 : , "cheat", "norecord", "cl" : Time to keep a no longer active pose activity layer in red until removing it from +posedebug UI ui_reloadscheme : cmd : : Reloads the resource files for the active UI window ui_showtitlesafe : cmd : : Displays the title safty bounds on the current frame ui_test_wait : cmd : : unbind : cmd : : Unbind a key. unbindall : cmd : : Unbind all keys. unpause : cmd : : Unpause the game. use : cmd : : Use a particular weapon Arguments: -use : cmd : : +use : cmd : : user : cmd : : Show user data. user_context : cmd : : Set a Rich Presence Context: user_context user_property : cmd : : Set a Rich Presence Property: user_property users : cmd : : Show user info for players on server. Prev | Next Warning on using Unbind and Unbindall commands Using these commands could result in problems related with controls such as movement, shooting, etc. Do not use these commands on pre-assigned default keys such as WASD, space, etc! If you have accidently done so, your only chances of fixing this is to restore the config.cfg file located in: "Steam/SteamApps/common/left 4 dead 2/left4dead2/cfg/" to its original version. This may be done by restoring your computer, or the file to an earlier windows restore point. You could also ask one of your friends to send the file to you so that you could replace it. Category:Console Codes